The invention relates more specifically to an arrangement for the connection of a brake fluid supply reservoir to a longitudinal brake master cylinder of a motor vehicle, of the type in which at least one lower supply pipe connected to the reservoir is received in a complementary supply bore of the master cylinder and of the type in which vertical immobilization means are interposed between the pipe and the master cylinder.
Many examples of arrangements of this type are known.
These are mostly arrangements in which the supply reservoir comprises the supply pipe and this pipe is fastened directly to the reservoir.
Conventionally, the reservoir comprises two supply pipes each associated with supplying one of the two chambers of the master cylinder. The pipes are fitted directly into the master cylinder and the reservoir is locked by means of a pin which passes through the reservoir and through a bore of the master cylinder.
This design does not enable assembly of the reservoir on the master cylinder to be readily automated because the operation of fitting the pin proves to be particularly difficult.
Moreover, this design does not allow the standardized fitting of reservoirs of different types. Each reservoir must comprise specially adapted nozzles, which consequently means that the design of such a reservoir, generally produced by molding a plastic material, proves to be particularly complicated.
Moreover, it may be desirable in the context of master cylinder manufacture to connect the master cylinder to an independent reservoir. However, the conventional design mentioned above does not enable a tube from an independent reservoir to be rapidly connected into the supply bore of the master cylinder.
Finally, disassembling the reservoir makes it necessary to purge the brake circuit. The reason for this is that disassembling the reservoir deprives the master cylinder of its supply of brake fluid and may lead to air bubbles being introduced into the brake circuit.